Who Knew
by Flying Cheesecake
Summary: what happens to a love hidden in the shadows a broken heart with a beutiful secret hermione gets pregnant but thats not the only secret she is hiding nothing is as it seems when two different worlds collide 3rd time trying to update this story
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note ok this is a cross over between harry potter and Percy Jackson and the lightning thief (the movie not the series) though there are some differences in the story line. Such as Anabeth was never in the story and Percy is 25 along with Grover but he still looks the same as he does in the movie. In the story it will explain a little about how Hermione and Percy meet but after i am finished with this story i will write either a sequel if the story demands it then a prequel or just a prequel of the complete story. As it stated later in the story Hermione is Hades daughter and his pride and joy Persephone who isn't her mother but always saw Hermione as her daughter seeing as Hermione's real mother was abusive and fortunately for Hermione died early on when Hermione was 5 curtsey of her daddy. Hermione does know that she is the daughter of one of the three most powerful gods. Now if you know your Greek mythology you would know that Poseidon and Zues were along with Hades are brothers so this would make Hermione and Percy cousins since I'm not into incest we are just going to ignore this little tid-bit of information. Another fact in this story that is different from the movie is there isn't that many demi-gods/demi-goddesses usually there might be one for each god but most of them don't have any children. Oh yeah and Percy and Grover can do magic like all demi-gods can because of their lineage there are all extremely good at it. I hate tonks mrs wealsley and ginny with a fiery passion so they will be not liked at all. Flames are welcome as well as reviews but all i have got to say is if you don't like don't bother reading it i do this for my entertainment not yours so just don't bother with me cause i just wont reply but i welcome constructive criticism with open arms**

**Prologue**

"One more push your almost there ms granger, your doing great, its time to become a mother. You have been waiting for this moment for a long time now deary, and you only have a little bit left to do. So don't give up so you are close to the finish line. Come on love one big push and it will all be over and you will have your babies," said the healer for what felt like the millionth time in a most annoyingly high pitch squeaky voice that could break glass of eardrums for that matter.

"1, 2, 3 said another healer she looked at me with a understanding look in her eyes as she cast a glance at her staff member who could be a tad over exuberant at times like this. Its ok your almost there honey she instructed soothingly". This actually made me feel a hell of alot better

I know the first matron was only trying to coach me through the terrible pain of child birth. But I swear if she said your doing great one more time I was going to hit her. I didn't care that I was currently in the process of giving birth. It would be worth it to not have to listen to that extremely whinny voice a second longer she reminded me of a adult version of lavender brown mixed with Pansie Parkinson it caused me to shudder from something other then the gut wrenching pain I was currently going through and had been going through for almost 17 hours. God I was in so much pain all I wanted to was crawl up into a little ball and cry to the goddess to make the pain stop. But that was getting out of it to easy as someone once told me nothing worth having comes easy and there was not a chance in heaven and hell combined that I was going to give up so close to the finish. I am a grifindore for Christ sake griffendores don't give up were stubborn and courageous. Its time to be a true lioness that I was. Even If I had the blood of a snake and was meant for Slytherin I had spent a lot of time with Harry and Ron some of it must of rubbed of on me or so I hoped anyway.

"ARRRGGGHHHHHH" I screamed and kind of half sobbed as another white hot blindingly painful contraction hit me. Yet this one was the worst I had felt through out my entire labour and trust me I had felt some seriously painful ones in the past seventeen hours. And I can tell you the others weren't a walk in the park either.

"I can't do this" I sobbed in a agony induced defeat. I felt like I was breaking something had to be wrong if this was a natural process then it shouldn't hurt this much. Shouldn't it at least I assumed so anyway. It felt like i was being torn i two halfs.

I was in so much pain it had been 18 hours since I gave birth to my first born. My son. They were a day apart and strangely enough a year apart my son was born on December 31 and it is now January 1 and I am still awaiting the birth of my daughter my baby girl. Which would be the reason why I felt as if I was being torn in half. I couldn't wait till I could hold my daughter and son. Well in all truth I couldn't bloody well wait for my daughter to join us in the living. But god I was in so much pain. I was never a quiter even when it was something I really didn't want to do I just found a way to make it easier it was the true Slytherin coming out in me. But this situation I couldn't change for my beafit it was all or nothing and I couldn't afford to lose this time.

"Yes. One more push and we will have a beautiful baby girl as well as our hansom little man around the house. We have been waiting 9 months for this, don't give up now" said my best friend Rose. Who was also coaching enthusiastically which was typical of her? It was her nature to be hyper and buzz happily around life like a humming bird who just drunk a triple espresso and had been sniffing paint fumes. But I could never be mad at her for acting like she was it just was her nature to always be bubbly and happy. The only time she ever wasn't was when someone she loved was threaten in some way even if it was only the tiniest bit and she would turn into stone cold ice queen bitch who wouldn't hesitate the hurt anything that crossed her path. The change was quite astonishing. I was honestly very glad that she had never been angry or even mad for that mater at me. Rose was truly the most beautiful witch I new both inside and out.

"Fine" I ground out with a ragged pain filled breath.

And I pushed with all my might my face was a unattractive red from the effort I was using. Beads of sweat were starting to dot my face and forehead with the effort of child birth no one should have to go through this tourture it was inhuman and just plain down right crule. I was about to give up again. I wasn't sure if I was going to make as the sides of my vision went a little fuzzy and I could she stars. But then I heard the first ever screams of my baby girl my darling angel I fell in love with it straight away. I had only felt this happy twice before in my life. And that was when I first came to hogwarts and in turning meeting Harry and Ron. The other time when I fell in love for the first and only time I would do so in my life. There was no way I was going to let myself get hurt again not now that I have my miracles and my best friend and I felt complete. Even as I told myself this I felt a hole in my heart forming which I promptly quelled any thoughts of unhappiness I just had to beautiful darling babies. My beloved children.

"It's a girl" said the mid wife with the understanding eyes she had a big grin plastered on her face, as she cast charms and spells on my baby girl to make sure she was breathing alright, and there wasn't anything wrong with her. I hoped with all my heart and sole that my hansom son and beautiful daughter were ok and healthy I couldn't bare to loose either of my precious children not now not ever. They were far to precious to me they were my world.

I lay on the hospital bed waiting for the healer to bring me my babies' so I could see and hold them for the first of many times I was barley able to stay awake after the efforts of child birth they were quite draining all that screaming out in utter agony really wears you out I tell you to prepare for when you do it.

You did it Mya, I'm so very proud of you honey Rose said with a voice like honey to my ears both soothing and gentle with love as well she gently started stroking my sweat mattered hair god it must have been so gross. I could never do what you just did at your age as well I don't even think I could do it at my age now. But what you did it was beautiful Mya to bring life into this world even just to watch and be here for you Mya was so incredibly amazingly magical I almost cried I love you Mya and I love the little perfect angels so much already as well we are going to have so much fun. Ohhhh what are we going to name them we went over so many names but you hated them all I really like some of the names you came up with but its your. Rose twittered on in her own way I had to try really hard to keep the giggles that were threatening to bubble over in side of me.

Finally the healer brought out my babies wrapped in silver and black silk blankets that we had bought just for this happy and joyous occasion. I pulled the blanket away from my daughters face first. She had a certain Dark beauty to her that I had prided myself on almost all of my life. She was so unbelievable beautiful it made my heart ache, she had that same haunted beauty that sent chills up your spine captivating you making it virtually impossible to not love and fear as well as also making it impossible to look away even for the tiniest second, the type of beauty that the moment you let your eyes fall on this dark enchanting fairytale beauty it puts you under it's spell.. she had a tuft a bluish black hair coming up from her delicate porcelain head from both her farther and me. When she opened her eyes I let out a gasp as I almost died of shock they one was the darkest midnight blue from her farther and the other was a beautiful pale violet from me they were so beautiful and unique. I instantly fell in love with them. I silently sent a prayer to the goddess thanking her that my baby would be beautiful right from the very start. It would be easier on her and she wouldn't have to endure the horrible teasing that I did when I went through my awkward stage. As I looked down at my baby girl in my arms I started to cry the tears fell hard and fast. My little baby girl the youngest miracle how could I have ever doubted that I could have not been able to raise my two beautiful children. This feels so natural so right like the world would have stopped if this had never happened.

Then the healer brought out my eldest child. It's a fine strong lad said the healer complementing my son as she handed me my eldest child my first born my warrior, my prince my son. My eyes shone with pride and a sort of wistful sadness. For there in my arms was a miniature version of his father he would look just like him when he grew older apart from the hair my son got that from me. with bluish black hair the colour of night and beautiful deep midnight blue eyes that I have come to no and love so much he also had a strong build even for a baby. There was something about him he seems older then he was mused Rose aloud more to herself then to anyone else, her eyes bright with love and curiosity. It's true I mused even though he was barley an hour old. It was then I remembered the old fraud Tralawney's so called prophesy for me as I went to change out of her class. God she was so strange and a complete fake! I never did understand why she still taught there after so many years of people knowing the truth about her seer abilities or the lack of said ability. But I guess I will never no now I mused not entirely upset by this prospect of never having to deal with the bug eyed fraud of a divination teacher. As much as i tried to keep my mind away from that fateful day i couldn't help it the words floated through my mind as clear as they were the day i heard them.

_When son and daughter born of the underworld and sea their birth right_

_In the middle of a war between the dark and light_

_Power only the three have known _

_Watch how far he has grown_

_The son of darkness heir of the eternal night_

_He has been very blessed and so he shall fight_

_He is the king of hauntingly beautiful night darkness and fear._

_But things are never as they appear._

_Born from son of light and daughter of darkness she will soon like her family come to dearly know_

_Can the almighty sea accept this family though?_

_She is loved by all that see_

_Everyone loves this queen to be_

_But deep inside he crystal heart_

_There is a battle just waiting to start_

_Her heart is dark but as pure as the light_

_She will only ever do what she feels is right_

_No one asked her to be_

_But she will always be the queen of the sea_

_The goddess of the night princess of the moon_

_She will be reunited with her beloved family soon_

_So many secrets that she holds so tight_

_She always did what other thought was right_

_She carries so much heart felt pain_

_That was slowly driving her insane_

_Then she met the sea the one who understood _

_She fell faster then any thought she possible could_

_Her friends don't no the truth about her past_

_Or that she ever fell so fast_

_The secret life that she lead_

_While they we saftely tucked in bed_

_They are destined to be to always be together_

_Soon there little family will get there forever_

_. _

I felt my body shiver as I held my angels in my arms I felt hot tears slip down my face as I thought back to that fateful day i was so scared not only for me but for my twins as well. I thought she was just weird deranged and insane this couldn't be true even though in my heart I new it was but who was the sea and who was the goddess of the night and princess of the moon. It all made absolutely no sense. It will be ok I will be there to help every step of the way Hermione said Rose softly mistaking my tears as ones of fear, but in truth I have never felt more alive.

Its not that I said through my tears it's just that they are both just so beautiful it takes my breath away. I no what I will name my darling children my miracle twins. Her name will be Siabella Calista bewitching beauty. My sweet, little, darling angel. Remember my darling you will never be alone ever. She smiled her blood red lips so completely perfect she will be a haunted beauty the type that makes you almost unearthly beautiful. Then I turned my attention to my eldest son so strong handsome he would be so incredibly powerful just as his sister Siabella would be His name will be Dmitri Romeo so powerful and regal completely royal. It means King of the Night and underworld heir to both the Moon and The Stars.

Awwwwwwwwwww I love it both of them they fit both so perfect say hi to Aunty Rose she squealed and cooed at my sleeping angels,.

Shhh there sleeping I scolded my friend with a sleepy smile on my face. This felt so natural with motherhood even thing came to me so easily . even on this day the day my darlings were born I cant imagine life without them it hurts to much.

Already a loving mother its good to see you so happy Mya but you should get some rest you just had a major work out session and you need to sleep smiled Rose as she took my angles out of my arms and held them tight as I drifted into a dreamless sleep. That's when it came crashing down. And it all flipped and changed...again. nothing ever stays the same for long i should have known this. Especially since its me. Only daughter of Hades god of the underworld.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Hi I'm Hermione granger (well that's what people call me it's my stupid mothers last name) and I'm in a little trouble I'm 16 and pregnant. Yes you heard right the Hogwarts bookworm got herself pregnant at 16 well she did have some help but that is beside the point. How could this happen to the goody two shoes you may ask well I fell head over heals in love with someone who loved me just as much. But it doesn't mater we could never be together If we were always apart. so I left and ran away to America he would be better without me. The very next day after I left I found out I was pregnant. I was so scared I was in a different country I didn't have any money I was pregnant and had no place to stay all I had were the clothes on my back and my wand not to mention i was completely alone and heartbroken at having to leave the one man I loved more than life itself. Then I met Rose I was sitting in central park on a bench crying my eyes out. She saw me and came over.

Flashback

Umm hello do you need some help are you hurt what happened said a girl who looked about 18 with long blonde hair and perfect features. My hearts wanted to reach out but I just didn't want to get hurt again my old friends would hate me forever after they found out what happened so why should I why would I even try to make any new friends they would just hate me in the end. But I suppose someone was looking out for me because if they weren't I would have absolutely no clue where I would be today.

Its o o ok I'm fi fine I managed out before breaking down into hysterics clutching my wand in one hand not even bothering to hide it to strangers it looks like I had just picked up a twig from the ground. In the other hand I clutched my stomach which already had a protruding bump which had an invisibility charm placed on it so only magic creatures and witches and wizards can see it. I did not need on top of everything some snobbish old lady giving me a lecture or turning her nose up at me as if I was a bad smell or a bug about to squished.

Her eyes widened as she saw my wand .and my stomach ergo my huge baby bump. You are not ok I'm a witch to and I'm taking you back to my apartment she said as she grabbed me and quickly apparated to her apartment.

She led me to the bathroom and gave me some of her clothes to change into when I came out still crying my eyes out she gave me a mug of hot coco. With heaps of tiny pink marshmallows just the way I like it.

Now tell me what's wrong uhh but first what's your name honey you don't have to tell me anything but you looked really upset I mean you still look like you're on the brink of tears still. Just no im hear to help you as a friend not a charity case you can trust me but first up lets start with your name.

Hermione I said softly.

Well Hermione I'm Rose it's nice to meet you now tell me what's wrong.

I ran away I said as I finally stoped crying.

Where from are you still in school how old are you what happened she said all at once.

Whoa slow down I managed a small smile.

Yeah I talk really fast sometimes ha ha ha yeah anyway keep going honey.

Well I'm from England but i have no record of where i was actually born. I went to Hogwarts I'm supposed to be in 4th year soon but I just couldn't do it anymore. I fell in love with the perfect guy and he loved me to but my friends would never understand plus i could only ever talk to him not to mention see him on holidays he always comes for me as soon as he can but its been two months and nothing he must have moved on. Well I was sick of it him pretending like I wasn't head over heels in love with him while my friends at home never even noticed. He always said we won't have to be apart much longer it will all become clear and soon we will be together forever but he never came for me i waited were we always meet at this park bench when suddenly a bright light flashed i was so happy this always happened right before he appeared. But instead of the man i loved a single blood red rose with a small note attached dropped in my lap. All the note said was im sorry it wasn't supposed to turn out this way percus .my whole world fell to pieces in a matter of seconds there was no way i could go back to my old life. So i just picked myself up off the ground tears streaming down my face and i simply left with no plan or even money, leaving everything in my old life behind. Then the worst happened your going to think I'm horrible I'm I'm I'm pregnant I'm only 14 all alone and pregnant I said breaking down once again in the helpless older witch's arms as she tried to comfort me or at least make me stop crying. Which didn't happen for quite some time i was a complete wreck.

Awwwww honey its going to be ok are you going to keep it she said hoping the girl in her arms would. Rose was extremely against abortion.

Yes I said suddenly determined my baby will be my reminder of the happiest time in my life before it all fell apart. I have to find somewhere to stay and find a job but who is going to hire a 14 year girl who is heavily pregnant I mused more to myself then to Rose. I'm sorry for putting this all on you, I don't even no who you are I said felling a hell of a lot better than before I met this strange but very helpful and kind witch..

Hi well my name is Rose I'm 17 just graduated Salem academy for witch craft. I'm a half blood and both my parents died in a car crash when I was very little. I was going to do and extra 7th year at hogwarts but I wont now. That I have a little bit of England right here with me and I really couldn't be bothered learning 7th year again she babbled on.

I'm sorry I said.

Its ok I never new them so it makes it a little better. I guess they left me a hell of a lot of money I'm one of the richest people in America I just don't let the world no that. Currently single and love children and English people so your in luck you can stay here Hermione.

I could never intrude like that I could be a mass murderer I said overwhelmed at her generosity. Which was almost brining me to tears?

Don't be silly you look nothing like a mass murderer and you wouldn't be intruding I have no life I like you Hermione you are a nice girl who bad things have happened to. Plus I need someone to keep me company I have nothing to do or any one to spend my money on.

I would only get in the way I persisted.

I'm not taking no for an answer you have no where to go and you have someone else to worry about now to so I'm officially kidnapping you she laughed. But I could tell she meant every word she said

Ok thank you so much I'll pay you back I gushed.

Don't even dream of it you're my sister now, I'm going to be an aunty. I'm going to spoil the both of you rotten she said gleefully. Ops my bad I'm talking too much again you will get used to that. So tell me everything about your self.

Well my name is Hermione granger. Well not really I was adopted I'm actually Hermione just Hermione i don't have a last name. Can you keep a very big secret i asked rosie while shyly looking up at her blue eyes wondering why i trusted her so much already.

Yes, yes of course i can she nodded enthusiastically.

I'm a demi-goddess my daddy is Hades. I said meekly half expecting her to laugh in my face and to kick me out or run from the room screaming.

But she did none of these instead she just smiled at me knowingly like she had just gotten the last piece of the puzzle.

I thought I recognised something in you. Oh I guess I got mom's wisdom after all. She mumbled to herself thinking that I didn't hear.

I looked up at her with a strange yet extremely hopeful look in my eyes. "why aren't you running for the hills are at the very least sending me to an insane hospital. I asked

Well I could she said teasingly but i can't do that to family. She said with laughter ringing in her voice before continuing on well you see im not your average witch either my dad is Apollo though i have never met him. We really are related you are the first other demi-god i have ever met and your HADES daughter you must be very powerful out of the original three there has only been two children born of the original three. I haven't met the other one he is son of Poseidon. I had heard about you from Chiron when i went to camp halfblood for a little bit a couple of years ago but not alot people no about you your farther kept you a very big secret. He must really love you. In fact all the olypians must for all of them to keep your birth a secret from the other demi gods. The only reason i got told is because my farther Apollo told Chiron that it was extremely important that i no about the only daughter of hades because it was important to her future and i guess we no why now.

I blushed deep crimson but i felt strangley releaved to have found someone beside percy who was just like me. Who was special.

So tell me about the rest of your life rose said after she gave me a big hug.

Well I'm 14 best friends with Harry potter and Ron weasley well they were well i thought they were anyway but they only ever wanted to copy my homework. I was supposed to be head girl prefect. Currently suffering heartbreak but I no I still love him I said whilst hugging Rose.

Don't worry were going to be all right what's his name Mya if you don't mind telling me the dick heads name she said

With that a fresh torrent of tears cascaded down my face. She rushed to my side and started cooing at me after quickly realizing her mistake. I'm sorry honey I didn't mean that you don't have to tell me his name if you don't want to. Its ok I sniffled his name is Percy Jackson i loved his name he is 26 years old, 12 years older then me but I don't care I loved him and I still love him I don't think I will ever not I cried.

Well he is the one missing out her who wouldn't want you and your beautiful baby. You and your baby can have the second master bedroom it the same size as my room which is just across the hall from yours. She helped me up and showed me around the room was huge bigger the whole Gryffindor dorm.

After I had settled in and put away what little items I had brought with me. My blood red rose a diamond ring the size of a strawberry that my farther gave me at birth before he had to leave. and my platnuim locket with a single dark midnightblue diamond heart in the middle the same colour as his eyes. This is what percy gave me last time we were together saying i would always have him in my heart and i would always be in his. Inside the locket was a moving picture of me and percy kissing over and over again i don't even no when this photo was taken Grover must have done it. I never take it off. As we started talking I found out that me and Rose were so much alike it's scary we could have been twins that's how scary. I have only known her a few days but it feels like I've known her forever. I'm so lucky I've found her to help me through it. I felt better just with having her near me I felt a glimmer of hope shoot through me, maybe It wont be so hard if I have her there to help me along the way maybe I could really do this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 shopping

How far along are you? Asked Rose one day about a month later or was it two months I had no clue time just seemed to float by with out a care in the world. As I was sitting painting my nails

7 months I think maybe more I'm not so sure I said going back to painting my nails which I have been doing non stop for about an hour.

Yay that means we need to get some baby stuff like cots, prams nappy's bottles dummy's baby books a changing table a baby wand a toy broom clothes heaps of Toys. You also need stuff you can't keep wearing my baggy t shirts anymore Mya that means shopping!

Whoa slow down there Rose your blow up I said watching my friend buzz up and down way to fast to be humanly possible.

Come on lets go Mya she said impatiently.

Hold on wait I have to get up its not that easy any more now I'm huge.

Your not huge you're biggish but not huge she said making me burst out laughing. Come on we have to go she said pushing me over to the fire place.

Ok where are we going to go I said finally stopping laughing wiping away a few stray tears? Damm these hormones I thought to myself.

Baby land it's this place in Salem that's out magical capital for America it has everything for magical baby's there she said grabbing some floo powder. You go first Mya so you don't get lost.

Sure you just don't want me to fall over I grumbled.

Well there is that to she laughed as I disappeared in the emerald flames. When I stepped out of the fire place I looked up in awe it looked just like diagon ally. I was hit with a pang of homesickness. Just then Rose burst from the flames making me come back to reality.

Come on Hermione this way she whined sounding like a baby her self.

I'm coming rosy I teased, I always called her rosy when she acts like a child which is pretty much all the time I silently laughed at the cross look on her face.

When we entered the small looking shop I was gob smacked Rose was right it had everything.

We spent 4 hours straight shopping then we had lunch then we spent another 3 hours shopping. We bought a 4 poster crib which had a sleep spell on it so when you wanted your baby to sleep it would till you wanted it to wake up and it was big enough for three babies. It was ebony with silver drapes with matching blankets and pillows. It also came with a matching change table which was charmed to change the baby's nappy for you. Then we bought a mountain of baby books and baby spells. Then we got high chair made out of silver and white gold. Then we bought mountains and mountains of baby clothes all black blood red silver violets greens light blues and purple, with booties that match each outfit. We bought a baby bath made out of onyx and mother of pearl with a baby hair brush made out of onyx with mother of pearl and diamonds and baby wash that never fan out that made my baby's skin feel like satin. A bought a plush baby rug that was light lavender and silver. Then we went and got heaps of maternity clothes that actually looked good on me. Then we went to the toys that's when Rose went nuts she grabbed every teddy bear on the shelves then she went to grab many other expensive baby play items. The most expensive items I bought where 5 baby combs made out of different really rare and expensive stones or metals or ivory all in crusted with millions of dollars worth of diamonds and other stones. They were truly the most beautiful things I had seen in a very long time they were also goblin made

Something caught my eye it was a baby mobile it was black silk with different things from the sea hanging from it with a song that sounded so familiar. I no where i have heard that tune before percy used to hum it to me as i fell asleep in his loving and protective arms after long nights of love making our sweaty bodies sticking together but neither of us cared. I would buy this mobile even if it ment selling my sole to my very own daddy my baby would have something from its father even if it was only a lullaby. Look what I found said Rose as she rushed up to me holding a white gold and diamond baby wand. Oh that is beautiful you don't need to go that far. I can not accept it.

Yes I do and yes you can and you will, she laughed and rushed off.

After that we bought a mountain of bottles that we made out of diamond. Then we went home and set everything up.

Thank you so much Rose how can I ever thank you for everything.

You can thank me bye letting me be the baby's life she said as tears pricked my eyes.

What are you going to do say Rose who was holding me while cried? Suddenly I clutched my stomach as a trickle of water travelled down my leg.

Oh my god oh my god ohmygodOHMYGOD OH MY FUCKING GOD! I screamed.

What happened did the baby kick she squealed. Her hands going at lightening speed to my stomach to feel if my baby was kicking.

No my water broke I screamed in pain.

Now it was her turn to panic ok baby bag baby bag where is the baby bag she said rushing around I've got it I said calmly.

Ok lets floo to Salem maternity ward then she said pushing me towards the fire place. As I screamed in absolute agony.

No I want to go to St Mongose I said stubbornly

What happens if you see them she said worrying like the good friend she was but at the moment it just felt annoying?

I don't care Rose I want my baby born in London I don't care if they are there they wouldn't be anyway school is going back in 2 weeks so why would they be at the hospital. I screamed clutching my belly it felt like my insides were being torn apart with blunt razors.

Was that a contraction oh well what am I going to do with you. Ok how am I supposed to get us to London we can't floo because it could be harmful to the baby. That means we are going to have to apparate this won't cause any harm but it will be extremely painful Rose warned hoisting her leather Gucci baby bag. Which when she bought had caused me hours upon hours of comical entertainment. But right now I couldn't care less I needed to get to London and I needed to get there NOW.

Just do it I screamed as I doubled over as another particularly nasty contraction hit me?

With one last panic stricken look in my direction she grabbed my hand in a death grip and apparated to the London hospital of magic. As soon as we landed in the lobby Rose transfigured me a wheelchair and I gratefully sat in it. As soon as my butt touched the seat Rose raced off towards the front desk.

Can I help you said a bored looking witch who was flipping through a witch weekly magazine. She didn't even look up from it when Rose said or more appropriately screamed. What do you think can you see my best friend is having a baby? As if on cue another contraction ripped through my body thus making me scream in utter agony. She handed over a clipboard and said you will have to fill this out standard procedure she droned still flipping the pages of the stupid magazine. Do you think I have time to fill out a stupid fucking form get me a healer NOW! I screamed finally getting the receptionist attention. Then all of a sudden healers came out of nowhere transfiguring the wheelchair to a gurney with wheels and started wheeling me away with Rose hot on their heels there was no way she was missing this.

The healers started firing questions at me all at once so I just stayed quite it took all my energy to stop from screaming I didn't trust myself to open my mouth so I kept it shut tight. Finally the healers gave up shooting questions and just started casting charms to find out the answerers instead.

One nice looking healer looked up at me with a big grin on her face. Congratulations you're having twins a boy and a girl she said happily before returning to her spells.

What I screamed as we finally arrived in the delivery room.

And you know the rest of the story


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**I woke up feeling very sore to the sound of babies crying. Then it all came back to me. I was a mother and in London. I tore my eyes open and was shocked by the grey bleakness that was England weather almost used to the bright New York sunshine. As I opened my eyes a healer came bustling in with a clip board. **

**Good your awake your little ones have been missing you terribly as your overly chatty and perky friend muttering the last bit under her breath. I let a small giggle bubble from inside me. The healer handed me Dmitri my pride and joy first then my little Siabella to me she really was a little angel there in my arms both so incredible beautiful.**

**Just as I finished feeding my darlings the door burst open.**

**Omg your finally awake Mya I am so proud of you there beautiful little Dmitri Romeo our little Romeo. He is already so strong for his age. Then there is our little Siabella she looks so much like you it makes me want to cry just looking at your little family she gushed tears of happiness falling freely down her cheeks.**

**I looked up from my children and smiled at the women (barely more then a girl herself) who had shown me so much generosity and love she was like a best friend sent from heaven to me. No even more important then that she was like my sister. I felt a tear escape my eyes.**

**Don't be stupid Rose this isn't my family I said confidently while I nuzzled my babies lovingly. I looked up at the very confused face of Rose. What are you saying Mya I don't understand how can tis not be your family I saw you bring them angels in your arms to life she queered with one eyebrow raised in a comical fashion.**

**Gosh sometimes you can be a little ….or a lot slow Rosie I laughed. I meant that it's not my family it's our family. You are every bit as important to me as anyone else I love you like a sister and I don't know what I would do without you to help me.**

**Oh Mya I love you to so much I have always felt that you were like a little sister to me she gushed running over to my bed and laying her self down one the very edge the bed was big enough to fit us all anyway. So how are Bella And Dmitri going today she asked looking at my son and daughter in star inspired awe. As if on cue Dmitri and Bella started to coo in contentment and happiness. We both watched the cute sight before us in my arms.**

**Suddenly the door opened and in walked in a group of people all chatting together heatedly about something or someone they seemingly unaware of my little family's presence. I felt my heart stop as my face turned deathly pale.**

It was the order of the phoenix. I thought I would never see them again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I felt Rosie stiffen beside me as she to noticed The order as I had shown her a picture of them during the months leading up to this event.**

**I silently prayed that they wouldn't notice us and walk out of the room again. I wished they would walk out of my life forever, but I new that my wishes were in vain.**

**I had already buried and finished this part of my life and started a new chapter. I did NOT need all the heart break and pain dug back up, not now I was still very fragile from giving birth.**

**But it wasn't meant to be as both Dmitri and Siabella made there presence known by a eruption of high pitched screams at the tension in the air.**

**Everyone whipped around finally noticing I was there.**

**Rose Jumped off the bed and whipped out her wand her eyes as cold and hard as ice.**

**Is that you Hermione asked a shocked Harry.**

**There was no use denying it now Yes I said weakly holding onto Bella and Dmitri for dear life.**

**Rose tried in vain to bloke me from view however her efforts were fruitless her body was just to tiny.**

**All of a sudden everyone tried to talk at once all trying to get to my side to ask me what happened.**

**I saw Rosie's eyes flash dangerously like a flash of lightning in the night sky. She was after all the child of a god she truly was the daughter of Apollo. Take another step towards Mya and our babies and I will hex you back to the Salem witch hunt you understand she spat at my old friends. Wand trained on them dangerously.**

**Who the hell are you and were Hermione's friends she will see us whether she likes it or not snarled Ron trying to push passed Rose who pushed him right back.**

**I wouldn't push her she can get really angry if you make her I said weakly giving my old friend some advise regarding my new friend. Just at that moment both Dmitri and Bella started to ball there eyes out. I tried soothing them but all it did was turn the screeching to soft sobs and low wails. "Its ok angels, its ok, Mama's here" I crooned softly in my children's delicate ears. **

**Mione what happened to you said a pained voice that belonged to none other then Harry potter.**

**Her name is Mya and you all need to leave now she snarled angrily. **

**I felt so lucky to have a friend/sister like my Rosie she has done everything for me more then anyone should do for a perfect stranger. Yet she still does more her protecting me from all the heart break and pain that was sure to occur if she wasn't there for me. Now and in the past I wouldn't have been able to make it through the past 7 months (she was two months pregnant when she meet Rose) without her. If I hadn't meet Rose I don't know where I would be. It was then that I looked up from my babies that I saw all there faces Most of there faces registered shock and pain at seeing me again. Seeing this almost made me cry, but I wouldn't I had to let go of the past and move forward I had a family to look after I couldn't become all depressed not now not ever.**

**How dare you Miss. You have no right to make us leave Hermione's our friend and she must miss us terribly. So tell us who you are then YOU get out and leave us with our Friend yelled a very angry Molly.**

**At this my baby twins started crying Siabella was screeching so loud that I was shore she was in real pain or something like that anyway tears were streaming down her beautiful face her little ears couldn't take all the screaming, this was her way to well to be blunt this was her way to tell the intruders to go the fuck away an to be quite. Dmitri was a different story his dark eyes were filled with tears as they streamed down his face from midnight blues pools he to could not take the loud noise but unlike his darling twin sister he made no sound no scream cry wail or even a whimper he was utterly silent. And this broke my heart just as much as much as Siabella's screeching did maybe even more. It hurt to think that my strong little boy that was silently crying in my arms would have such a hard life ahead of him. Having to constantly struggle between the fine line between dark and light fighting his destiny for a cause thrust upon him a cause not of his choosing.**

**I pulled Rose on the bed next to me before she could jump on the older women. I softly passed Bella to Rose as she held out her cradled arms ready for my child so she could calm her down and ease her pain and the ringing in her ears that was sure to be there from all the screaming. I softly rocked my arms back and forth and ran my hand through Dmitri's silky black tufts of hair. As I talked calming words to him and Bella. Its alright my darling babies shhh mama is her dry your tears mama won't let anyone hurt you ever again. Mama and aunty Rose will make the loud mean people go away. I love you my angels I will forever and always. I will always be here for you I have never loved anyone as much as I love you to my darling children I always will. Don't cry my darling children we love you so much. At this Bella nodded enthusiastically while gently rocking my screaming Siabella in her arms whose screams had quietened considerable to quiet yet still pain filled whimpers still escaped her throat as did the tears cascading down her face, as they did on Dmitri's face.**

**What the hell are you doing pretending to be there mother Hermione. Anyone with eyes can see that those children are pure bloods. Its in there skin it makes them glow. There is real blood magic in those children. They could never be yours. So what did you do. I know you and that bitch over there probably stole from some poor defenceless pureblood lady. How could you Hermione they are just babies pure blood babies at that. You make me sick you filthy mudblood spat Ginny stupidly. **

**It wouldn't do the situation I was currently in any good in fact it would probably have a wholly negative effect on it but I couldn't help it. She was just being so stupid and absurd that I couldn't hold it in anymore, if I did I was pretty sure I would explode from the effort of keeping it inside of me a second longer. **

**I burst out laughing. I don't mean a slight chuckle this was a full on laugh, the kind that brings tears of mirth to your eyes. I literally had to physically consentrate on not dropping Dmitri. Soon rose joined in as well.**

**After a good solid couple of minutes laughing our butts off together we finally calmed down.**

**Whipping a stray tear of mirth from my eyes, a large grin still plastered on my face. I looked up at the group of people who i once belonged to and the grin instantly fell off my face. It was replaced with all the protective fury of a lioness, my arms immediately tightened around Dmitri and angled my body so I was in front of my little Bella. For nearly the whole order had pulled out there wands.**

**What the fuck do you think your doing i screeched.**

**We are going to return these babies to **_**real**_** mother and you will be punished spat tonks making the first move towards rose and me.**

**FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME THESE ARE MYA'S CHILDREN I WAS THERE WHEN SHE GAVE BIRTH TO THEM. Screeched rose.**

**Not likely Hermione was always in love with me she would never get pregnant at 14. Said Ron cockily plus no guy would ever like her he lied.**

**This bought a stray tear to my eyes but that was it if nothing this proves that my old life was over. **

**By now the whole order where advancing on me with their wands at the ready to curse me and Rosie. Rose put her hand on my arm getting ready to apparate us to safety back in new york or even her mansion in salem.**

**But before i could there was a blinding light in the room in between us and the order and about 12 people appeared i automatically realised who these people where and dropped into a curtsey as did Rose. Well what resembled a curtsy as we were both holding babies.**

**I look up shyly at the man at the front of the group with a very beautiful woman right next to him **

**Hello baby girl did you miss your family. Because we missed you.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 daddy

I was so shocked I was speechless I had only seen my daddy a couple of times before in my life. The last time was when i was ten years old just before i got my Hogwarts letter. I missed my daddy so much but now he was here before me in his usual rock star leather look with all the greek gods and goddess i felt a little over whelmed well maybe ALOT.

But i was so happy i was finally with my family again. I looked at rose and saw that she felt the same way looking at the extremely handsome Apollo who looked back adoringly at her.

I had to sit down on the hospital bed carefully cradling Dmitri in my arms. Dmitri was quite as usual but he had an inquisitive look on his handsome face at the new much prettier additions to room. Bella had a similar look on her face.

Hera was the first to break the silence coming up to my side in between rose and me looking at me lovingly like one would do a daughter. She was so beautiful she almost seemed to be glowing with maternal warmth. She looked un like any mother i had seen including myself she looked far to royal for that, but there was something about her i wasn't quite sure what it was exactly but it made you want hug her a tell her all your problems just like you would your own mother.

She was smiling at me knowingly when i realised i had been caught staring, at one of the most powerful Greek goddesses no less. I blushed and looked down focusing on Siabella and Dmitri's faces. I heard a few chuckles pass through the rest of the Olympians.

I felt someone grab my chin softly yet firm enough to lift my face and look at the women i loved like a mother. I congratulate you Hermione you have not only successfully delivered two incredibly beautiful children but also two unstoppably powerful babies. Thats the... hera started to say before the order made its presence known. I had honestly forgotten they were even in the room. Mn\y attention had been taken by people far more important to anyone but even more to me and rosie.

Um who they hell are you and just so you no there not her kids she stole them from some poor woman said ron stupidly.

Of course there hermiones children you stupid ingrate. How dare you even entertain the thought that they wernt or that she would ever do something so disgustingly horrible. Ares snapped at him angrily no one was allowed to insult his niece. EVER. Ares had no children so he usally acted like he was a farther to me as well.

I looked up Ares who along with daddy, Posiden, Apollo, hermes and zues had sort of built an outer wall of muscle while my farther and the women along with me and rose and of course Bella and Dmitri were inside. All the rest of the Olympians also looked outraged my farther looked like he was about to turn into his fire mode. The women inside looked just as outraged even more so because they knew of the burdens of giving birth and to be accused of never doing when you had would be the greatest insult a women could receive.

I peered around daddy and so I could see the order. They were all going extremely red with fury some even started turning red, namely the weasley's. Tonks hair had turned a fiery red and Remus had to literally hold her back. They didn't look the least bit afraid as they should. Then it hit me they had no idea who these people where in front of them or how dangerous they could be. A tiny shudder passed through my spine this could get very ugly very quickly. But the truth of the mater is I was greek and the daughter Hades no less and if death comes it comes they would hurt my family if they had a mille second of a chance.

Mrs Wealsley pushed her way to the very front of the order. She wasn't angry she was possitively fuming. I heard Aphrodite give a slight chuckle at this but her eyes were still as hard as coal.

HOW DARE YOU TALK TO MY SON IS SUCH A MANNER YOU DISGRACEFULL EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING she screamed at Ares before moving on to the rest of my family all the while I grew angrier and angrier. I almost giggled when Ares just smirked and said i never said i was human, . This only made Molly even angrier. At her lack of response from Ares she aimed her verbal onslaught at the Olympians as a whole.

WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE AND IN MERLINS NAME WHY ARE YOU PROTECTING HER WHEN SHE IS SO OBVERSLY NOT THE MOTHER OF THESE CHILDREN. WHO GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO LET HER DO SUCH A TERRIBLE THING CAUSE GOD KNOWS THE LITTLE SLUT DOESNT DESERVE IT. JUST LOOK AT WHAT SHE HAS DONE. IF YOU DONT LEAVE NOW I WILL CALL THE AURORES. Molly screamed earning a roar of approvel shoot through the crowd.

I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder i turned and looked and saw it was Athena. She bent down and whipped away a tear from my face. I didn't even realise i had been crying till that moment. Rosie handed me my little Bella i needed to hold both my babies such a strong maternal protectivness coursing through my viens. I knew that there was no conceivable way that any of the order could get anyway near me but i still wanted them to be as close to me as possible.

When I looked up Hera was looking at me with such pride that it made me blush. As i looked up at the crowd of people i never felt so prowd to be part of this family.

Your right Hermes said with a shrug we do make poor human beings. Don't we? This caused us all apart from the order to laugh in amusement. The order just looked confused not to mention extremely angry.

As to why we are protecting her why do you think said Apollo she is our blood and flesh we protect those we love.

Not that it should matter to you she is above you she always has been and always will be said Aphrodite snootily in a way only she can while still staying calm and serene.

At this the order was in an uproar suddenly remus growled loud enough for every one to hear. He was shakking hard and his eyes were flashing amber.

Your gonna get it now said ginny in a sickly sweet voice.

Suddenly from the other side of my bed there was a bright flash and Artemis was in the center of the room walking calmly towards remus stopping half a meter away from him she was glowing no longer using her human visage wearing animal skins barely covering her bodys essentials. She was beautiful and wild.

Cub what are you doing, you know who we are don't you, said Artemis in a hard voice that seemed kind all at the same time.

Rumus gasped loudly and started talking in a strained and slightly gruffer voice. Its the human he is blinded by the lies he has been fed i aknowledge you my goddess to all of you. Hermione i mean you and your cubs no harm but my human is fighting this he wishes to controle me. He means no harm i swear my queen he has just been lied to for his entire life its not his fault.

At this artemis laughed that is not the way it should be haven't you told him how easy it would be if just accepted the truths in front of him. I am aware he is a smart man why is it that he ignores.

I have told him yes moony continued but he refuses to accept the path he has been given. He ignores because he belives the lies he has been fed by them he spart jestureing toward the rest of the order who had been frozen in shock by what they were seeing.

What have they done cub Artemis said her voice becoming hard and cruel though of course not directed at her beloved cub. Her hands running through his hair.

Everything Mooney growled loudly making them all flinch. He started shaking and snarling incontrollabley before Artemis put a hand on his face and kissed Remus hard as he did his body melted away into his wolf form. Hush now my cub you will be with me now she said calmly before returning to Hermione's side Remus following in his caporal form. Hades bent down and kissed my head lovingly i missed you princess.

This seemed to break the spell holding the order incapable of speech.

The roar is deafening I tried to shield my twins from it seeing my discomfort Hera waved her hand towards me and my babies and then they were sleeping peacefully. Then Daddy waved his hand and two of the most beautiful bassinets incrusted with the most expensive jewels there ever was straight from the depths of the underworld. I placed Bella in the one with sliver silk blankets and Dmitri in the Black one. Thank you i said to Hera and Daddy.

They just smiled and said we would do anything for you Mya we love you, we all do.

Being ignored thusly so only made the order that much more incensed.

Suddenly there was an almighty crash and everything just stopped. Now all my family had shed there human visages and were as they should be. Zues was at the very front flagged by daddy and Poseidon and the other Olympians. He was holding his legendary thunder bolts in his hand. Posiden with his almighty trident and daddy had both hands on fire.

Who are you asked harry in an awed voice. That's when i snapped how thick could they honestly be.

Oh for god sakes Harry its not that difficult to figure out and for the love of your safety you guys should leave now before you figure it out.

That only made the order even more angry.

Then door burst open and in walked Sirius who cast a quick look around the room and stopped dead in front of Zeus Hades and Poseidon. He dropped to his knees my gods what has called you from your kingdoms he said reverently.

Finally daddy said annoyed that no one seemed to recognise who they were.

Sirius what the hell do you think your doing tonks screamed infurietated that Remus had already been hypnotised well in her opinion anyway.

Sirius looked behind him and saw how the whole order had their wands drawn and looked ready to attack at any minute. All this made Sirius do was laugh so hard he had to hold his sides. Then he turned to Hermione and saw the twins and said congrates Mya I've always known you were Mya not Mione but it wasn't my place to tell you that he said kindly smiling this made Rose blush. I took note of this for later. Then Sirius continued I'm guessing in regardes to them he said jerking his thumb backwards that they have no clue who are what you are. I always knew that they didn't have the slightest idea about Hermione but then again she hasn't had her claming yet. So i didn't really blame them for that but now i see they really are idiots he finished with a husky chuckle. This made Rosie blush even harder and give a slight giggle.

All the gods and goddess laughed at this.

You would be right about all of this Poseidon said in his deep yet flowing voice so much like Percy's that it made my heart ache. And make my heart feel like it was braking all over again. Aphrodite looked at me with sympathy in her eyes she could feel my pain. But there was also something in her eyes like she knew something that was going to make everything better.

Sirius let out a bark like laugh which promptly woke Siabella while Dmitri calmly slept on. Aphrodite was closest so she lifted Bella before cradling her in her arms softly casting her eyes towards me calmly asking me if this was ok I nodded smiling largely i could tell all the Olympians were positively itching to hold and bless my children.

Well since the rest of you are going to sit there like goats said Zeus in a booming voice that would make anyone mortal flinch and cower with fear and terror. We will get introductions over i only permit this because we find you all extremely amusing. At this the order started to protest and scream again.

**Ok enough Roared hades finally losing his cool. With a wave of his hand the order lost all of there voices. They waved there wands but nothing helped. As my brother here has stated we will do this because it entertains us so. But i will not have you disturbing the children or you will not live long enough to regret it daddy snarled and in that moment i have never felt so proud to be Hades's little baby girl.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/n sorry for the interruption someone asked me why I had made Hermione so young is because I was that age when I got pregnant with twins so yeah. My children are beautiful and I love them but not exactly the path I would have chosen for myself. This is me sort of trying to make my fairytale work but it didn't in reality.

My laptop is stuffing up so if some of it doesn't make sense then please tell me and I will fix it. This is my first story so please be kind to me. I'm not very good at the while grammar thing so if anyone wants to beta this then please be my guest.

Review and you will get something special


End file.
